


[vid] High and Right - Story Trailer

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for the 2012 <a href="http://john_w_bigbang%20.livejournal.com">John_W_Bigbang</a> story <a href="http://saberivojo.livejournal.com/104562.html">High and Right</a>, written by <a href="http://saberivojo.livejournal.com">saberivojo</a>.</p>
<p>John’s back-story. Vietnam, Mary and raising his boys. A man’s struggle with the impossible and his determination to protect his sons. This is a love story too, both in terms of Mary, his boys and his family and friends. Sometimes he makes the right decisions, other times he’s off the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] High and Right - Story Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High and Right](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9993) by saberivojo. 



**Title:** High and Right  
 **Author:** [saberivojo](http://saberivojo.livejournal.com)  
 **Genre:** Gen, Het, Pre-Series  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for language  
 **Word count:** 19,825  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** John’s back-story. Vietnam, Mary and raising his boys. A man’s struggle with the impossible and his determination to protect his sons. This is a love story too, both in terms of Mary, his boys and his family and friends. Sometimes he makes the right decisions, other times he’s off the mark.  
 **Link to fic:** [HERE](http://saberivojo.livejournal.com/104562.html)

Additional artwork + notes can be found in the [original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/41862.html).

  


  
(Music: Catch the Wind, by Donovan)

  
[WATCH ON YOUTUBE](http://youtu.be/5aibHYfLnOU) | [DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?104vyuho15hsof4)  
MP4 | 63 MB


End file.
